Newf Kids on the Rock
The host's hometown is visited as the eleven teens compete in their next challenge. One team down to its last member, who desperately wants to be eliminated, leading one contestant to try hard to align themselves with them, but is beaten to it by someone else. In the end, two teams share the reward and no one is sent home due to the host's good mood. Plot The episode begins in the first class section with Gwen and Courtney sitting together. Heather suddenly begins to climb in through an air vent above them, explaining that she is sneaking into the economy class to spy on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and what's left of Team Victory. She elaborates that Team Amazon needs to make an alliance with DJ before the opposition does. However, because her team believes she has feelings for Alejandro, they think she is really going down there to spy on him, much to her vehement protest. The scene changes to the economy class section where DJ is seen sitting across from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Izzy is seen sleeping, while Owen is nervous about having to make an alliance with him, explaining how he was "the allianc-ee, not the alliance-er." Noah gives Owen some advice on how to ask him, saying that it is like asking someone out. However, this backfires due to Owen taking the advice too literally and attempts to set DJ up with Noah. Alejandro chides them, explaining that they cannot just barge into an alliance. Unfortunately, an angry Tyler chooses this moment to yell at DJ for being the cause of Lindsay's elimination. DJ gets equally angry, replying that it isn't his fault. He apologizes and says that he's going to deliberately lose the next challenge in order to leave the game and stop his curse. At the mention of this, Heather falls out from a compartment above Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Both Alejandro and Noah are amused by this and Alejandro inquires whether she was spying on them. Heather vehemently denies this, before going back to first class. She also issues a ticket to Owen for having dirty socks. The plane then lands in the middle of the ocean and the contestants are shoved out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. DJ immediately begins to panic due to his fear of water and nearly drowns. Heather uses a cushion she took from the Jumbo Jet's first class to save him and then proposes an alliance to him. Alejandro finds a flaw in her plan, commenting on how she should have asked DJ for the alliance before giving him the cushion. In the confessional, Heather appears to be irritated by Alejandro but then praises him. She tries to rip the confessional tape out. Chris then shows up on a boat, wearing a raincoat and talking in a Newfoundland accent, Sierra explaining that Newfoundland was where he was born and that the first challenge of the day was to reach a set of boats and row them all the way to the shore, and for added excitement, DJ's boat is equipped with a motor. When the challenge begins, Courtney suggests that her team swim in a V-Formation, like geese, since they will go faster. Heather agrees with her, shocking Gwen. However, Courtney and Heather get into a conflict over who gets to be the "point" of the V-Formation. While Courtney and Heather constantly argue, Alejandro makes it to his boat, quickly complimenting his team's swimming skills and then assisting Noah, the second to arrive, onto the boat. The rest of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot make it to the boat and then drag a struggling Owen to them using a fishing net, which is met with happiness by Izzy. When the race begins, Heather switches over to DJ's boat in order to help him stay in the game, the musical chime goes off and the contestants begin singing, "Sea Shanty Mix." DJ realizes that if he does not sing, he will be automatically eliminated. DJ refuses to sing but is tricked into doing so by Heather. Due to a series of unexpected events, DJ and Heather arrive at the island first followed shortly by Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Team Amazon, however, is nowhere in sight, leaving Heather to face the team punishment of cleaning the seafood Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot brought in and shucking several giant clams for Chris. Meanwhile, Courtney and Gwen climb up a rocky mountain, trying to reach what appears to be Duncan at the top. Cody and Sierra are left waiting at the boat, Sierra attempts to flirt with him, only for Cody to back away and then fall off the boat. With Team Amazon still missing, the next challenge involves Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot competing against DJ, or what remains of Team Victory. The challenge is a relay, for the first part, Izzy and Owen have to chug jugs of apple vinegar, then tag Alejandro and Noah, who have to decipher a sentence given by Chris's cousin, Jerd McLean, who speaks in a very thick accent and for the final round Tyler has to kiss a cod "like he means it." Due to DJ being the sole survivor of Team Victory he is required to do all the challenges himself. Owen easily chugs the vinegar, even asking for chips to go with it, DJ still refuses to do the challenge, but is once again tricked into completing it by Heather, he unintentionally deciphers Jerd's sentence as well, putting him in the finals. Alejandro then manages to understand Jerd's next sentence, putting both teams in the finals. Back at the mountain, Gwen and Courtney finally reach the summit, only to discover that they had mistaken an odd-shaped rock for Duncan. Disappointed and confused, both girls return to the boat, where Sierra explains that missing someone can cause hallucinations. She tells a story of how she saw Cody outside her room, but it was only a plant. Courtney confesses that she really does miss Duncan badly, but doesn't understand why Gwen would see him, which Gwen nervously agrees. For the final challenge, both Tyler and DJ must kiss a fish. DJ refuses, not wanting to risk hurting another animal, only for Heather to point out that this fish has an Egyptian symbol on it, and that kissing the fish could cancel out his curse. DJ doesn't believe her, but when Alejandro agrees, he accepts the idea and kisses the fish. In order to get Tyler to kiss the fish, Alejandro advises him to pretend its Lindsay. This works and both contestants begin to make-out with their fish, ending the challenge in a tie. Team Amazon finally arrives and Gwen takes the blame for their loss, prompting Heather to yell at her and proclaiming that she is going to vote Gwen off. Chris then announces that in celebration of them being in his homeland, the episode will be a reward challenge instead of an elimination. Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot are both entitled to a delicious fish and clam chowder dinner. Both teams are enjoying their meals when Alejandro finds one of Owen's socks in his soup, courtesy of an annoyed Heather. Afterwards, he walks alone to the shore and shows the audience a bucket of fish, each with an identical symbol drawn upon them. He explains that this was all part of his plan, releases the fish into the water, and then walks back to the house in silence. Chris then comes from nowhere, calling Alejandro, "A reality producer's dream, and everyone else's nightmare" before signing off the show. Exclusive clip In an exclusive clip depicting events after the episode ends, Owen is seen back in the boathouse, digging through a large pot full of water. He finds several various items inside. First is a pair of underwear, which he suddenly eats. Then, he finds a chicken hat, which he places on his head. Next is a music player, which, when turned on, plays Sea Shanty Mix. Then he pulls out Ezekiel, who is still in hiding. The two repeatedly scream in shock at each other back and forth for a while, before Owen grabs the lid of the pot and slams it onto Ezekiel's head. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)